The Library
by a little Wicked
Summary: Hermione is doing research in the Hogwarts library late one night. Ron stops by and things become tantalizing. My first fanfiction.


**_This is my first attempt at fanfiction and it turned smutty. Let me know what you honestly think. I have written some sexual stories before, but just thought to turn them into fanfiction. I have been told I am good at writing about intimate moments, but I will let you all be the judge. _**

**_This takes place somewhere after the war and before Hermione and Ron start having kids. _**

_**Also, clearly I am not JKR and do not own the Harry Potter series nor any of the characters.**_

Hermione needed to do research on a case for the Department for Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. And there is only one place she trusted with factual information: The Hogwarts Library. Thankfully she had stayed in contact with Professor McGonagall and some of her other professors after the war. She quickly wrote a letter to Ron and sent an owl to deliver the message. She apparated to Hogsmeade and decided to walk to Hogwarts from there. It had been a while since she took a nice stroll, and it wasn't too late at night, plus she could defend herself is someone or something came along.

She strolled through the library missing the smell and feel of all the old books. She gave herself a couple of minutes to remember all of the times she had spent there with Ron and Harry before she got down to business. She found the books she needed and picked her favorite table to start work. She had come straight from work and her heels were killing her so she slipped them off and curled up in the chair to continue her research.

It was getting pretty late and Ron was getting worried. He knew Hermione all too well and how she tended to get lost in her own little world when reading and working on projects so he decided to go find her at the library and drag her home.

He knew exactly where she would be and headed straight there. He found her in the black dress she wore to work that day with her heels strewn across the floor and her curly hair cascading down her back. Her head was in her hand with her elbow on the table as she flipped through the pages of a book.

He walks quietly up to her and runs his hand up her arm to her leaving goosebumbs in its trail. She knows in an instant who it is, turns and smiles at him.

"Now, Mr. Weasley. You know better than to interrupt me while I am doing research."

"Hermione, it's lonely in that house all by myself. I'm not use to it. It's time for you to come home." Ron pleads with her while giving her those puppy dog eyes that hardly ever work.

"I'm almost done. Why don't you help me? That will make it go faster and then we can go home."

"Oh joy. Back in school again. Ya know, I thought I was finished with school…"

"With me as your wife, you should have known better." Hermione says with a tad bit of sarcasm and a sprinkling of honesty.

Ron looks around the library and gets that twinkle in his eye that Hermione is all too familiar with.

"I have a better idea." Ron states as though it is the most brilliant idea on the planet.

He grabs her hand and leads her in between the stacks of books. Ron stops and looks around the corner and Hermione pretends to be looking at books. Knowing Hermione, she wasn't pretending though. He slowly looks her up and down, amazed that this beautiful creature is with him of all blokes. He walks up to her placing his hands on her hips and nuzzles the back of her neck kissing his way up to her ear. She leans her head back enjoying the feeling and granting him further access to her neck.

She moans as he slowly kisses and caresses her neck sliding his hands up and down her sides as he does. Brushing the side of her breasts and enjoying the curve of her behind as he continues down her body.

She leans back against his chest and lifts her hands up around his neck and tangles her fingers in his hair. He slides his hands around to the front of her body. Playfully tickling her stomach briefly before slowly teasing her sides and making her wait before finally grabbing her breasts, one in each hand.

He holds them and slowly squeezes enjoying the plump feel in his hands, before taking her nipples and pinching them through her dress. She moans and turns her head towards his. He bends down and plants a passionate ravishing kiss on her mouth.

Ronald is clearly hungry for more as he kisses feverishly and squeezes her boobs while thrusting his tongue further into her mouth. She presses closer to him wanting to feel every inch of his body against her. Her ass is now rubbing against his crotch as she moans into his mouth starving to more.

Finally he can't take it anymore and twists her around without losing his connection with her mouth. He grips her ass with both hands as he pushes her hard against the bookshelf. She removes her mouth from his needing to catch her breath. She locks eyes with his and can see the need in his eyes. But not just yet...

She wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him one more time before moving her mouth to his neck. Slowly tracing kisses and moans up his neck to his ear. She sucks and nibbles on his ear as he lets out a sound of pure delight. She can feel his erection growing and his grip on her rear getting tighter.

He lifts her up by her ass and she instinctively wraps her legs around him. Her dress slips up revealing her lacey black panties. Her wetness is seeping through her panties and onto his pants as he brushes against her. The proximity to tantalizing, but she wants more. She deepens the kiss with passion and enthusiasm showing him just how brilliant his idea was.

He pulls the front of her dress down revealing her supple swollen breasts: perky and loving the attention they have been getting. He reached a hand around and she wraps her arms around his neck supporting her own weight. He runs his free hand down her body enjoying the curves of her womanly figure. Finally he reaches the spot she has been craving him to touch. He slides his fingers into her panties and can feel just how wet and excited she is.

Without further hesitation, he thrusts two fingers into her tightness as she moans into his mouth. He pulls away, a pleased with himself grin plastered on his face as he says, "Shhh. This is the library." She thrusts against his fingers taking them deeper and deeper inside her. Panting and moaning as he rubs her clit with his thumb.

He finally can't take it anymore. His cock is starting to burst out of his pants and the sensation of her warmth around his fingers. He unzips his pants releasing his rock hard shaft from its prison. With her legs and arms wrapped around him, he moves her black lace out of the way and asks, "You ready sweetie?"

Hermione kisses him enthusiastically in response. She wraps her arms tighter around him as he thrusts his big strong dick inside her. She cries out and the warmth and strong feeling his gives her. The sense of release that he has finally entered her body, loving the closeness of their bodies together. To stiffen her moans he shoves his tongue in her mouth making the sensation coursing through her body all the better.

He slides her up and down on his dick. Her breathing turns shallow as she pants into his neck attempting to quiet herself. He thrusts deeper and faster into her and she begins to lose control. Feeling her vagina tighten around his dick he whispers, "Not yet my adorable bookworm," and slow down. Forcing her to feel every sensation and causing her climax to build. She begins to wiggle her pelvis against him and her climax increases more and more inside her.

She forces her mouth against his as she moans and come as his vagina tightens around his dick. Exhausted, she can barely hold herself around him anymore.

"A little more," he says as he lays her on the floor. Thrusting himself into her faster and faster. She feels him building inside her as her breasts bounce with each thrust. He leans down and kisses her lovingly on the mouth, breathing heavily.

He suckles her breasts, flipping her nipple with his tongue as he forces himself into her harder and deeper. She can barely keep from falling over the edge as he does one last hard thrust and releases his juices inside her. Her vagina tightens around his dick as she arches her back and come again with him.

He looks down at her and sees her curly hair a mess all over the floor. Her breasts slightly pink with all the attention. She is panting, trying to catch her breath as she catches her eye. He smirks at her, still inside, before leaning down and kissing her. He pulls out, fixes her dress so she isn't completely naked laying on the Hogwarts Library floor. He lays down beside her and zips himself back up. She turns and lays her head on his chest finally able to breathe normally again. She looks up at him and he glances at her and smiles.

"Ready to go again?" Hermione asks. A look of surprise and pure joy crosses Ron's face as she pulls him toward her for another kiss.


End file.
